


Tell Me a Story I Haven't Written...

by rainpuddle13



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Humor, Love, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddle13/pseuds/rainpuddle13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Responses to the <i>Tell me about a story I haven't written</i> and I'll give you 1-3 sentences(approximately) of or about it meme. Naturally I couldn't leave it at one to three sentences…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the time the stick had a plus sign on it for the first time?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I also have no claims on Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, or anyone associated with them. This story is a work of fiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Libbie!

Kristen paced the white marble floor in her Parisian hotel bathroom, muttering under her breath about the seeming eternity of two measly minutes.

She was just exhausted. That was what she kept telling herself. It was the only plausible explanation.

She had been working non-stop most of the year. Her last movie had barely wrapped and she was back home in LA when Bill rang her to ask if would be in this little movie he was directing. Just a small part, a week, week and half tops, she'd be doing him a huge favor. Besides, fall was a lovely time of year in the City of Love.

Two days later she was on a plane for a ten hour flight with John in tow after arguing with her husband that she was fine and he could stop worrying.

The timer on her phone alerted her that two minutes was indeed not forever, stopping her dead in her tracks, dread pooling in the pit of her already uneasy stomach as she stared back her reflection in the huge mirror. Rob was right. She did look like death warmed over: ghostly pale, dark circles ringed her green eyes, but damn if her hair didn't look more shiny than usual.

With a shaky hand, she picked up the first of five white sticks lined up in a perfect row right next to her phone on the counter and looked at the little indicator window.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity. Fuck."

A little plus sign.

And another, and another, and another, and yet another.

"Fuck." Kristen slumped down on the cold floor, her back pressed against the gleaming footed tub with the specular view of the city below and hit Rob's number on speed dial.

The reality of the situation was slowly starting to sink in.

She was pregnant.

She barely waited for him to answer, "Baby, I need you to come to Paris right now. Please. I need you."


	2. the time Rob told Cam Kristen was pregnant?

"Where is she?" his brother-in-law demanded without so much as a how-do-you-do after barging in the kitchen door of his Los Feliz home. They'd been home less than an hour. John hadn't even made it to the house with their bags.

Tired after two transatlantic flights in the span of four days and completely emotionally drained, the last thing Rob wanted to deal with was Cameron Stewart on a tear. He petted on the large golden cat who'd taken up residence on the barstool next to him at the counter instead.

"Well, hello to you too," he replied after a few seconds, voice dripping with sarcasm. "My trip was very hectic and the flight back was pretty horrific, thank you for asking."

That stopped Cam in his tracks. "Bad flight?"

"Yes, it was bumpy and Kris spent most of it fighting being nauseated."

"Mom said she's been sick."

He knew the real motive for this visit. Kristen's overprotective eldest brother was there to ferret out any information he could about what had gone down in Paris. He couldn't blame Cam though, not after he'd left LA like a bat out of hell when she'd rang, nearly in tears and saying she needed him. He hadn't given her family any explanation other than he needed someone to look after the animals while he jetted to Paris.

"She's just exhausted."

Rob's eyes zeroed in on the love of his life resting on one of the lounge chairs out back under the shade of a tree, just her long legs exposed to the warm late fall California afternoon sunshine. Their mottled overgrown puppy of a dog crowding next to her on the green cushion, happy that his mummy was home.

"Maybe she should see a doctor?" Cam suggested. His eyes trained in the same direction.

"Next week."

"Why so long? She could be seriously ill," he growled. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

This was not how he wanted to make the announcement, but Kris' brother had always been like a rabid dog with a bone when it came to her. With a heavy sigh, he prepared to spill the beans, hoping he'd survive what he was about to say.

"She's not ill, Cam. She's pregnant."


	3. how about the first time Kristen walked the carpet pregnant?

"Why does it feel like everyone is staring at me?" Kristen whined, squeezing his hand tightly to keep from wrapping her arms protectively around her midsection. The camera flashes nearly blinding her.

Rob smiled for a few more pictures before turning to press a loving kiss to her forehead. "Because you're the most beautiful woman here."

"Please," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "I look like an overstuffed banger."

The body hugging midnight blue dress her stylist choose for her to wear to Rob's premiere did nothing to disguise the fact she was indeed expecting her first child.

The look he gave her was one of barely disguised lust. "You do look good enough to eat."

"Oh yeah?" Kristen bit her bottom lip when a familiar twinge in the pit of her stomach sent her pulse racing. His blue eyes would forever be her undoing. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

He leaned in close; his warm breath caressed her earlobe when he spoke. "I thought I'd start with nibbling your fabulous little tits."

"Oh," she responded breathlessly, having to place a hand on his chest to help steady herself as she'd just gone weak at the knees.

Nick cleared his throat loudly from somewhere close behind them, but it was little deterrent to her lecherous minded other half. It took his elbow to Rob's side to get his attention focused on something other than shagging her stupid. Her husband been practically insatiable since the round little bump popped out a few weeks previous. Not that she truly minded, really…

Once Rob was dragged off to speak to the various entertainment reporters lining the carpet with his faithful manager prodding him the whole way, Kristen sought refuge just inside the entrance of the theater well away from their prying questions and cameras.

"I think the rumor of you two being a PR couple can be finally laid to rest after tonight," Steph said. She hadn't even noticed when Rob's agent joined her, so lost in her thoughts of getting that fitted black Gucci suit off of her husband.

"Uhm, that's good I guess," Kristen answered absently, her mind still mired in thoughts of the things she was going to do to Rob when she had him all to herself for five minutes.

"Just so you know, once the house lights go down, your car will be waiting at the back entrance."

"Really?" she squeaked, unable to contain her excitement. "That would be so awesome."

"Just remember that the running time is two hours and five minutes," the older woman chided lightly; a knowing grin on her face. "The both of you are expected to be at the after party. Please have him looking halfway presentable."

"I'll try," Kristen laughed heartily. "That is if he survives."


	4. the time Jack Jack told his parents he wanted to be a vampire for Halloween?

"No, no, and no." He shook his head. "Absolutely not!"

"No!" echoed the toddler in his arms. "No!"

"He picked it out himself!" Kristen gave her husband the shut-the-fuck-up-if-you-know-what-is-good-for-you glare more than aware of her five year old son standing right there in the middle of the costume shop looking up to his father for approval of his choice of Halloween costumes. "He's going to be so adorable."

"But Dracula, Kris?" Rob whined. "Really?"

"He picked it out all by himself," she answered with a shrug.

"I wanna be a 'ampire!" Jack shouted so everyone in a 50 foot radius knew he was going as a vampire this Halloween. He scrunched up his face and held up his hands, fingers bent like claws, a move that made his baby brother giggle in delight. "Arrrggghhhhhh!"

"See, he's actually really good at it."

"Don't you want to be a kangaroo like Dink? Grams would love that. You'd be so cute in matching costumes!"

The little tow-headed boy growled again. ""ampire!"

Her husband narrowed his eyes at her. "He's your child."

"Hey, don't blame me, you were a vampire first," Kristen laughed when Rob grudgingly took the costume from her so they could get out of there. "We'll also need to stop by the drugstore so I can get the proper makeup for him."

"Can't leave me any dignity can you?" He tossed the two costumes on the counter.

Kristen leaned up to kiss his cheek. "What sort of wife would I be if I did that?"


	5. when Rob & Kristen try to explain to Jack-Jack why Declan is not going "back where he came from"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Urs!

Jack sighed when his little brother didn't want to play with him. This was a reoccurring problem with Dinky and it was starting to make him cranky. Mummy had said he had to wait for him to get bigger, but it wasn't happening fast enough for his liking.

Seriously, what was the point of having a baby brother if he didn't do anything fun?

After poking Dinky a few times through the bars of the cot and not getting anything more than snuffles and whimpers, Jack set off in search of his mother. Something had to be done about this situation ASAP.

He found her in the lounge. "Jack Jack, what are you doing out of bed?" she asked the moment she laid eyes on him. She was on her feet in an instant, scooping him up and heading for the steps. "You're supposed to be napping."

"Dink," he answered, "don like him no more."

"The baby is sleeping. Were you trying to play with him again?"

"He go back!"

His mum blinked at him, a frown forming on her face. He was in trouble he was pretty sure. "Rob, can you come here a sec?"

"Jack Jack?" his father queried, coming to a stop beside his mum and giving him a stern look.

"I think your son just asked if we could return his baby brother," his mum said.

Daddy made a funny face. "What?"

"He said he didn't like his brother anymore and wanted him to go back."

"He didn't it!"

"He did!"

His daddy laughed and patted his head. "Sorry, mate, we got Dinky from the bargain bin, all sales final."


	6. newborn Ainsley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Sabrina!

"See, I told you she'd be a girl," Rob said, unable to keep the gloat out of his voice. He gently stroked the tiny facial features of his barely an hour-old daughter as his wife held the baby in her arms.

"Your mother told me first," Kristen replied with as much muster as she could summon up.

He knew she was trying to negate the fact that he was right in this matter. She hated it when he was right and she was wrong, mostly because he reverted to his five-year-old self to rub it in. He knew she was exhausted and she did just give him a beautiful daughter so he'd let it slide. This time anyway.


End file.
